twin love
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Nea and Allen are twins. Their relationship is a little different than most twins. Rated m for a reason. [Nea x Allen] [Yaoi] [Incest] [Cross x Mana] [Lucky]


**AN: I have no idea where this idea came from... maybe that rp with my Nea and a different Allen. Dunno. My mind is weird... anyway... as usual, I don't own d. Gray man. **

Fast asleep looking so peaceful and adorable with his face slightly covered with his white hair Allen was laying on his side balled up with his hands by his face knees pulled to his chest. The reason Allen was balled up in bed was because he was only wearing a large loose shirt for pajamas and his covers had been removed by the other occupant in the bed who had been watching him sleep for a little while now. As Allen was asleep a hand lightly trailed up along his thigh the owner of the hand always enjoyed Allen's soft smooth skin. Allen moaned softly in his sleep as he shifted a little accidentally causing the hem of his shirt ride up a little exposing more of his thigh. Of course this made him all the more alluring and beautiful to the other in the bed.

When the other person's hand traveled under Allen's shirt cupping his bare member Allen let out a moan in his sleep shifting more. Allen's body was always so honest and Allen was honest in his sleep. If he was awake he would be blushing and trying to say he didn't like it even though he would be lying. As the other started to gently massage Allen's member Allen continued to moan softly in his sleep shifting and squirming in his sleep in pleasure.

"N-Nea..." Allen moaned in his sleep moving closer to the others body. Hearing Allen moan his name in his sleep made the other grin. See, he knew Allen liked his touch despite all his shy protesting when awake. Nea continued to massage and stroke Allen's member savoring the sounds Allen made. He had gotten Allen so excited Allen's member started to leak onto his hand. A rather pleasured moan escaped Allen's lips as Nea teased Allen's slit with his thumb.

"A-ah...mm...N-Nea...s-stop..." Oh...he woke up... Nea could tell his twin had woken up by how he was protesting his touch and how one silver orb peered up at him out of the corner of a partly open eye. Red tinted Allen's cheeks as he realised what his twin was doing and how excited he had gotten. Nea rolled Allen onto his back pushing Allen's shirt up to his neck despite Allen trying to pull his shirt down to cover his body up.

"N-Nea..." Allen whined embarrassed as Nea continued to stroke his member licking one of his nipples before biting and gently pulling on it causing Allen to arch his back a little letting out a shy mewl closing his eyes throwing his head back covering his mouth with the back of his hand trying to muffle his noises. Allen was very shy and always tried to hide it when he felt good even though Nea always told him it was perfectly fine to make noises. Everyone else in the mansion already knew of the twins' relationship that they sort of kept secret from everyone else in society. Nea kissed across to Allen's neglected nipple teasing it with his mouth. Allen whimpered softly wanting Nea to stop but at the same time wanted the sweet release he knew his twin could give him. Damn his brother for groping him in his sleep. There really was no turning back unless Allen wanted to walk around very uncomfortable for a while till his body calmed down.

"Ah! Nea no!" Allen protested embarrassed as he felt Nea lick at the tip of his member still stroking him. Nea really didn't understand why Allen never liked him pleasuring him with his mouth. Nea rather enjoyed the taste of his twin. Allen's hands went to Nea's head lacing his fingers in his twins chocolate brown hair moaning and arching his back more as Nea took his member into his mouth sucking on it and massaging it with his hot slick tongue.

It was obvious when Allen was getting close to his climax as Allen was moaning more and panting heavily while whining softly trying to pull Nea off of him as he didn't want to release inside of his twins mouth. But Nea wouldn't release Allen's member from his mouth as he deep throated him swallowing around his member making Allen whimper softly as he gently but instinctively thrust up into Nea's mouth gripping his hair as he did. Allen begged Nea to stop before he released in his mouth but that only seemed to make Nea work more determined to make Allen release. With a cry of his twins name Allen arched his body more tensing up as he released in Nea's mouth who hungrily swallowed all Allen had given him sucking his younger twins member clean before pulling away sitting up watching Allen pant as he worked to recover his thoughts.

"Good morning Angel~" Nea greeted with a smile when Allen calmed down some and had opened his eyes a little to look up at Nea with a blush. Then Allen looked down before sitting up in the bed pointing to Nea's obviously hard member under his boxers. "Oh... yeah you are just too cute~ I can't help but get turned on by the sight and sounds of you in pleasure~"

Nea watched as Allen sat on his knees in front of him. He wasn't too surprised when Allen pulled his member free from his boxers that were a little wet from precum because it wouldn't be the first time Allen had jerked him off after he had pleasured Allen. Letting out a groan in the back of his throat Nea watched as Allen gently stroked him. Allen's actions when it came to pleasuring him were shy and timid which Nea couldn't help but find exotic somehow. But Nea was definitely shocked when Allen laid down on his stomach in between his legs staring shyly as his member. Timidly Allen gave Nea's leaking member a gentle lick at the tip. Slowly Allen licked all of the precum off Nea's member as his hand stroked at the base of it. While his hand continued to stroke Nea's member Allen continued to lick at the tip and the slit always catching the precum that trickled out as if he didn't want to waste one drop. He was surprised to find he actually licked the taste. Allen gently sucked on Nea's tip carefully scraping his teeth along the tip causing Nea to shiver and moan as he ran his fingers through Allen's hair staying as still as possible as Allen shyly took him into his mouth a little. It seemed Allen had REALLY paid attention to what Nea had done to him before. After a while of Allen gently sucking on one part and stroking the other Nea gently gripped Allen's hair.

"If you don't want me to cum in your mouth you might want to pull off now..." Nea warned breathlessly as he was getting very close to his limit and he didn't want to cum in Allen's mouth if Allen didn't want him to. But Allen didn't pull away. He actually wanted to see what Nea tasted like since Nea always said he enjoyed how he tasted it was definitely a surprise when Nea suddenly came in his mouth some of it oozing out of his mouth and down Nea's member. Allen swallowed some of it as he quickly pulled away blushing bright red. He was confused when Nea leaned forward licking the corner of his lips and part of his lips.

"You had a little something on your mouth~" The comment made Allen blush more as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand fiercely embarrassed. What had possessed him to do such a thing!? That was so out of character for him! He blamed Nea for waking him up so early in such a perverted way. Allen never had his mind straight right after waking up. "Shall we get ready for school~?"

"Pervert..." Allen muttered embarrassed as he got out of bed. Nea was in need of a shower since Allen had left cum behind on his member not that Nea was mad. He was quite happy he had actually been sucked off by his Angel who had never done that before.


End file.
